For The Love of a Daughter
by aaa3007
Summary: Alexis is the adoptive daughter of Shelock Holmes and John Watson. As she enters her teenage years, who knows what to expect when she has fathers like her's? Horrible summary is horrible.
1. Chapter 1

Why, hello there! This is my first time writing for the Sherlock archive so let's see how this goes. I'll be more comfortable once time goes on. Reviews are lovely things so don't be afraid to leave one. If you have an idea for a future chapter, feel free to leave it.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sherlock. I only own Alexis's character.

* * *

**Note:** I know Alexis may seem like a Mary Sue in this chapter but please keep reading! I'm just introducing her!

* * *

John and Sherlock had been together for 2 years before they had decided to adopt. Once they passed inspection, they eagerly began looking for their child. John had wanted a toddler but Sherlock was insistent that the child needed to be toilet trained. They finally agreed that the child should be around the age of 4 or 5. Today was the day the couple was finally going to be able to meet some children. They waited inside a room smiling. Well, John was smiling. Sherlock was staring blankly out of the window, completely bored. Ms. Tennant, a worker at the orphanage, brought in a young boy.

"This is Thomas," she smiled

She closed the door behind her as she walked out.

"Hello Thomas," John grinned. "My name is John."

John looked to Sherlock who was still looking out the window. John quickly nudged Sherlock in the ribs while looking at Thomas. Thomas's face showed true terror as he sucked his thumb. Sherlock turned around and introduced himself. After they asked a few questions (with no response from Thomas whatsoever), they felt like they were done.

This process was repeated over and over between many children. Some were too showy, too shy, or very rude. They looked at each other and shrugged. They wouldn't lose faith. Ms. Tennant brought in a little girl wearing a blue dress and had her sit at the table.

"Hello," she shyly smiled. "My name is Alexis."

John smiled and introduced himself and Sherlock. Sherlock's face was deadpan as John asked the 5-year-old questions. Alexis became very comfortable with John but seemed a bit frightened of Sherlock. She smiled in his direction with no avail. Sherlock's expression didn't change. She wondered why the man didn't seem to like her. Had she done something wrong?

"What is your favorite color?" John asked

"Blue," Alexis responded

"Favorite show?"

"Don't have one. I tend to like crime shows though."

Sherlock cracked a smile and Alexis sighed with relief.

"What would you like to be when you get older?" Sherlock asked

"I want to be a detective but I know that's a really hard job." Alexis replied

After a few more basic questions, John smiled and let Alexis go. She waved goodbye as she walked out.

John turned to Sherlock and smiled.

"So?" he asked

"'So' what?" Sherlock responded

"Did you like Alexis?"

"Well, her vocabulary is more advanced than the average 5-year-old, she responded well to us, and she isn't scared of crime." Sherlock smiled. "So, I guess I do like her."

John grinned widely and told Ms. Tennant that they would love to be Alexis's adoptive parents.

**9 years later**

14-year-old Alexis Holmes-Watson fussed with her long, brown hair. After it seemed decent, she walked out of her room wearing black skinny jeans, a black and blue striped sweater, and black hi-tops. She smiled as she saw her fathers eating breakfast. She kissed them both on the cheek and sat down to eat breakfast. She began eating the pancakes John had made.

"Do you want some milk, sweetheart?" John asked

"I can get it myself Papa," she smiled

Alexis walked over to the refrigerator. When she finally opened it, she let out a small shriek. She turned around while frowning at Sherlock.

"Really Dad? Another head? I've really got to talk to Aunt Molly about your body part limit for the month." Alexis sighed

"It's for an important experiment Alexis! You will not be talking about this with Molly." Sherlock frowned

Alexis walked back to her chair continuing to eat. She took a quick peek at her phone before standing up.

"Well, I better start heading to school," she said, grabbing her book bag

"Love you sweetie!" John called

"Love you too Papa," Alexis replied

"Stay away from boys!" Sherlock yelled

"You act as if they even get near me," Alexis said while rolling her eyes. "Love you too Daddy."

Alexis exited her house sighing.

'Here we go,' she thought. 'Another day in hell.'

She looked up to see her best friend, Ashley, walking down the street. She waved to her.

"Hey Ash!" Alexis yelled. "Wait up!"

Alexis closed the door to 221B Baker Street and went on her way.

* * *

So, I hoped you like the chapter! If I get 3 or more reviews by Wednesday, I will post one or two more chapters. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys the story is going to change. For now, it'll be about John's, Sherlock's and Alexis's lives together. They will not always be fluffy. By the time the story reaches to when Alexis is 14, we'll have the original story I started. Thank you! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock.**

* * *

Alexis had been living with John and Sherlock for about 3 months now. She loved them to death. She was closer to John than she was to Sherlock but she was fine with it. At this point, the 5-year-old had no idea about what her fathers did. She knew her Papa tended to be on his computer and her Daddy wanted to keep her away from the refrigerator at all costs.

Alexis always tried to be the perfect child. She offered help whenever she could and tried to keep out of her fathers' way. She was terrified they would send her back to the orphanage if she did something wrong. She knew she would never be their real daughter even if they treated her like it.

John began noticing Alexis's strange behavior after a month of her living at 221B. Sherlock had commented on it as well. They both concluded that Alexis was just trying to make herself at home and it would stop soon. It didn't.

John walked into Alexis's room to see she was playing with a doll. John looked around the room to see there were some toys on the floor.

"Alexis?" he asked. "Can you please pick up the toys from the floor? I don't want to have a mess in the flat. Alexis stared at his with wide eyes and nodded quickly. She placed her doll on the bed and ran to put the toys in a bin. John frowned at the look on her face. It was of pure terror. No 5-year-old should ever look like that. He sat on Alexis's bed and patted the seat next to him. Alexis finished putting the last toy away and sat next to him. As John tilted Alexis's chin up, he saw tears in her eyes. Alexis sniffled as she put her face down.

"What's wrong?" John asked

Alexis shook her head, "Nothing."

"Do you not like living with Sherlock and I?"

"I do! I really do!"

"Then, what's wrong?"

Alexis sniffled again, not wanting to look into John's eyes.

"I don't want to be sent back to the orphanage."

John's face softened as he wrapped his arms around his daughter. He stroked her hair as he felt her tears on his sweater.

"We would never send you back! You aren't a toy we can return. We picked you out of all the children because we loved you."

Alexis lifted up her head. "I'm not your real daughter. That's why I have to be perfect."

John shook his head. "Is that why you are always acting that way? You thought you had to be perfect to have us love you?"

Alexis nodded. John shook his head once again.

"You're perfect to us the way you are, okay?"

Alexis wiped the tears from her eyes as she hugged John. She hadn't hugged anyone since she arrived at 221B.

"Thank you." She whispered

"No problem."

By 8 PM that night, Sherlock was home and talking to Alexis. He told Alexis he loved her very much and would never take her back the orphanage. She hugged him and he responded with patting her on the back awkwardly. He wasn't used to all this fatherly stuff.

As Alexis watched Peter Pan in the family room, John and Sherlock were discussing things over cups of tea.

"Where would she get the idea that we would send her back to the orphanage?" John sighed

"Believe it or not, it's actually common in many foster children. They soon understand they have a secure home."

John nodded and put his cup in the sink. "I'm going to watch the film with Alexis. Care to join us?"

"In a minute," Sherlock responded

Once John left, Sherlock took the case file from the seat next to him and bit his lip. This wasn't a hard case; it was just that Sherlock had other things on his mind. He now had a daughter to watch out for now. He had to protect her from many things. The list ran on and on in his head: monsters, murderers, rapists, psychopaths, child molesters, kidnappers, and a million other things including boys. Sherlock knew she was at even more risk considering he had some powerful enemies and not many people liked him.

"Daddy," Alexis called. "You're going to miss the best part!"

"Coming," Sherlock responded as he put the file away

He would have to worry about those things another time. For now, he was going to take a trip to Neverland with his two favorite people.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I realize it has been a while since I've updated but I'm going to try to keep a weekly schedule from now on. This story will most likely be uploaded on Friday's but I felt bad and I'm going to make this a 2-chapter week. If you have any suggestions for future chapters, please let me know!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sherlock in any way, shape, or form. Or Coldplay. Yeah, I know it's depressing.

Sherlock stared at his young daughter. Alexis ignored him as she continued to read her book. John left Sherlock to babysit Alexis as he went to run a few errands. Sherlock insisted to go with him but John disagreed saying he never spent time with Alexis. Sherlock cleared his throat.

"Yes?" Alexis responded, putting her book down

"Would you like to go to the park?" Sherlock asked

Alexis nodded excitedly as she hopped off her seat. Sherlock held her hand as they walked to the playground. Alexis immediately ran to the swings.

"Daddy, can you push me?" Alexis asked

Sherlock nodded and began pushing the swing slowly. He didn't want Alexis to fall.

"Can I go higher?" Alexis pouted

"Okay," Sherlock replied

He pushed the swing higher as Alexis started to laugh. Sherlock began to laugh as well. Alexis soon got tired of the swing and wanted to go on the slide.

"Daddy, slide with me!" she smiled

"I can't sweetie. I'll get stuck." Sherlock replied

"No, you won't."

"Yes, I will."

Soon enough, Sherlock was on top of the slide looking down at his daughter. He reminded himself to learn how to say no to Alexis.

"Come on Daddy!" Alexis called

Sherlock pushed off and slowly made his way down. He slid slowly until he got to the ¾ mark. His nightmare had come true. Sherlock was stuck. Alexis was dying with laughter while her father was calling for her to help him. He eventually got out with a little help from a passerby, who was trying not to laugh himself. Sherlock decided to take Alexis home after the slide incident.

"Can we get some ice cream?" Alexis asked

Sherlock shook his head. "Alexis, you have to eat first."

Alexis pouted but continued along beside Sherlock. She soon began humming a song and dancing a little. Sherlock turned to his daughter and smiled. He knew she loved to sing.

"What are you singing?" Sherlock asked

"'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri. Papa plays it all the time," she replied

"That's a nice song."

"I know. That's why I'm singing it."

They soon arrived at the flat. Alexis grabbed her book and began reading again. Sherlock picked up his violin and began to play a bit of the song. Alexis's ears perked up as she heard the familiar melody.

"You know how to play it?" she asked

"Yes." Sherlock smiled

"Could we do a show for Papa? Please?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

_2 hours later_

John opened the door to the flat carrying a few shopping bags. He placed them on a table and sat down. It was a long day but now he could spend it with Sherlock and Alexis. John looked around the flat. Where were they anyway? John heard Sherlock playing the violin and walked towards the noise. He found himself in Alexis's room a few moments later. Alexis began singing as she smiled. John watched and listened as he began to have tears in his eyes. As the song finished, he hugged both Sherlock and Alexis.

"That was lovely," he said

"Can we have ice cream now?" she asked

John smiled and nodded.

I know this probably sucked but I wanted to put out something so… here. SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME.


End file.
